pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yumipon
Yumipon to podstawowa klasa ofensywna, strzelająca z łuku. Występuje w Patapon, Patapon 2 oraz jako typ klasy w Patapon 3. em na czele]] Opis Yumipony to łucznicy, nastawieni wyłącznie na atak. Ich łuk pozwala im zaatakować przeciwnika z wiele dalszej odległości niż jakikolwiek inny Patapon. Jednak ich ataki wymagają dobrego wiatru, aby zadziałały poprawnie i miały większy zasięg. Dzięki temu nawet bardzo słabi łucznicy bardzo się przydają i nadrabiają małą siłę umiejętnościami walki. Bardzo dużą zaletą jest też możliwość posiadania aż 6 Yumiponów w armii. Odblokowywanie Treść tej pamięci odnosi się się do Dona Yumipona. Jastrzębie mogą być nawiązaniem do Gonga Jastrzębiego Oka. thumb|Don Yumipon, bohater, od którego pochodzi Pamięć Yumipona Patapon W pierwszej części klasę tą otrzymujemy od Dona Yumipona na koniec misji Crack the Zigoton Fort! Odchodząc ów bohater oddaje Pataponom swą pamięć. Od tej pory można tworzyć jednostki jego klasy. Do tworzenia tych jednostek potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Drewno * Rudy Patapon 2 W tej części, tak samo jak w poprzedniej, Pamięć Yumipona daje Pataponom Don Yumipon. Staje się to w misji Karmen Fortress in Usso Forest. Od tej pory możemy szkolić Yumiponów oraz odblokowywać klasy z nich pochodzące. Do tworzenia i ulepszania Rareponów Yumiponów w tej części potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Kły * Kości * Rudy (od 2 poziomu) * Drewno (od 5 poziomu) Patapon 3 W tej części klasyczne Yumipony są tylko wspominane. Zamiast Yumiponów pojawiają się nowe klasy, pochodzące od nich. Podstawową z nich jest Yumiyacha, razem z nim zaczyna się odblokowywanie zdolności Yumiponów. Oprócz niej w Patapon 3 klasą typu Yumipon jest tylko Alosson. Yumiyachę odblokowuje się przez wybór tej klasy na początku gry albo ewolucja Yaridy lub Taterazaya na poziom 15. Ekwipunek *'Łuki' *'Długie łuki' (tylko Alosson) *'Kusze' (tylko Yumiyacha) *'Hełmy' Powiązane klasy Klasy w Patapon 3 odpowiadające Yariponowi: thumb|Yumiyacha - Yumipon w Patapon 3 Yumiyacha Yumiyacha to podstawowy Yumipon w Patapon 3. Nie wyróżnia się specjalnie niczym, a jako zwykła jednostka (nie Uberhero) nie posiada Rarepona. Jego możliwości ataku jeszcze bardziej zwiększa umiejętność używania kusz zamiast łuków. thumb|Alosson - Yumipon w Patapon 3 Alosson Alosson to Yumipon stawiający jeszcze bardziej na szybkość ataku. Posiada Rarepona, który zwiększa szybkość ataku, a także wiele umiejętności, które mu w tym pomagają. Może także używać długich łuków. Klasy pochodne *W Patapon 2 od Yumipona pochodzą Megapon i Mahopon. *W Patapon 3 mamy wiele klas pochodzących od Yumipona: Yumiyacha, Wondabarappa, Pingrek, Alosson, Oohoroc, Jamsch i Cannogabang. *Także wśród Mrocznych Bohaterów w Patapon 3 klasami pochodzącymi od Yumipona są Nietaktoperz i Śliskoszept. Inne plemiona Wśród wrogich plemion także zdarzają się jednostki klasy Yumipon. Najczęściej stoją one na wieżach i atakują Patapony z dystansu. Są jednak nazywane inaczej (zwykle od "Yumi" oraz końcówki nazwy ich rasy): *Zigotoński Yumipon nazywa się "Yumiton" *Karmeński Yumipon nazywa się "Yumimen" *Akumapoński Yumipon nazywa się "Akuyumipon" *Yumipon z Brygady Kościulca to "Yumideth". Tryb bohatera: Złamana Strzała Bohater szybko strzela złotymi strzałami w stronę wroga. Strzały na początku są małe i nie zadają wiele obrażeń, jednak z czasem rosną, zwiększając obrażenia. Strzały te przenikają przez wszystkie przeszkody. Jest jednak mało celny, więc najlepiej się sprawdza przeciwko dużym celom na przykład przeciw Bossom. W Patapon 3 Tryb Uberherosa Alossona polega dokładnie na tym samym z tą różnicą, że strzały mają kolor niebieski. Można zwiększyć szybkość strzelanie w trakcie trybu bohatera dzięki jego umiejętnościom klasowym. Jednak Yumiyacha ma zupełnie inny trym bohatera. Strzela on podpalonymi strzałami w górę, a te zmieniają się w ogniste meteory. Następnie spadają deszczem na wroga. Liczbę wystrzeliwanych strzał można tak jak w przypadku Alossona zwiększyć dzięki umiejętnościom klasowym. Postacie Znane Yumipony (za wyjątkiem Herosa, Uberherosa i Kana którym można zmieniać klasę): Lutecci Komupon, który współpracuje z nami od początku gry. Jest jeszcze początkującym Pataponem i sam uważa, że nie jest jeszcze na tyle silny, żeby brać udział w prawdziwych walkach, a co najwyżej może zbierać Ka-ching. Hassh Uwielbia strzelać z łuku i robi to naprawdę dobrze. Stawia głównie na szybkość ataku, a jego styl walki jest podobny do Alossona z Patapon 3. Markyu Jest bardzo silny, a jego celność dorównuje sile. Ma jednak bardzo mało punktów życia, tak, że żaden inny Komupon nie ma mniej od niego. Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Hero Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy łucznika